


History of love: A sniblings short drabble

by goldenappled



Series: History of Love [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family, Gen, Love Confessions, enjoy, their father doesn't make an appearance ( only mentioned ), then again- there is no setting for this it's just Len's psyche at work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenappled/pseuds/goldenappled
Summary: how len feels about his father when he was younger and the struggle. very important. ( i wanted to go more in-depth as to the exact struggle but i'm inept right now and will do better next time around, i promise~ )





	History of love: A sniblings short drabble

There would always be a FAULT in loving someone. In Leonard’s experience, love only got you hurt. Said experience hadn’t been in any ROMANTIC sense because he’s never dealt with deeper feelings than a one-night stand, getting his rocks OFF when he was in the mood to do so. No- love was when he was only five years old and it got shattered when their father HIT him for the first time. Love was looking BEYOND that && telling oneself that it was o k a y, I’ll do better next time. Be good and it won’t happen again. Love was FORGIVING. Then it happened again and again until he couldn’t s e e straight.

Fast forward to a couple years AFTER his sister was born. Lewis had done the damage he wanted to do to HIM long before then. Leonard was only so glad that she wouldn’t have witnessed the partial GOODNESS there was in their father. all she would get is the bad- which wasn’t good by any means but upside to this was, she wouldn’t have her d o u b t s when it came to their father’s feelings towards her, like HE does. It took him a very long time to come to terms that this LOVE their father displayed was like a WOLF IN SHEEP’S CLOTHING. That there was no love deep down. You simply don’t hurt the ones you hold dear. That wasn’t love. Anything else shouldn’t even be disguised as such. 

It twisted things. He realized this the longer he took the abuse in place of his sister who he would protect til the day he DIES.The older he GOT, the more w i s e r he became. The betrayal of a parent on a constant basis is the most HEARTBREAKING he’s ever felt in all his life. The betrayal. Nothing can compare. It hardened him and the only way to PROTECT HIMSELF was to make himself colder. Emotionally unavailable. But he’s now just that much older and he’s learned to move on as best as he was capable of. Making NEW memories to replace not all but s o m e of the bad ones. To take each day as a blessing is really all that he could really DO. Despite the pain that family could do him, he’s always loved Lisa. Nothing could ever STOP him.

Not even if death and hell took him now he’s sure he’d dig his way back home. Fight && find his way back to his sister no matter WHAT. Even if he has to strike a deal with the DEVIL HIMSELF and hurt others in the process. There would always be POTENTIAL for the both of them to hurt the other, their fool of a father left lasting MARKS on the both of them in more ways than JUST one but that was a risk he was willing to take. Len would LET her, that was the funny part. Considering he had a certain knack for avoiding any and all situations where someone could ever harm him. Would be disappointed if that DIDN’T happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sentence starter meme I ended up answering on one of my sideblogs for my len muse. Just an observation of love in Len's POV because there are a lot of things left unexplained in his psyche that I felt everyone needed to know and understand said inner workings. His relationship with his father, how vulnerable he feels, the struggle he has with the one parent that should have been loving and nurturing that just isn't capable of being, etc. 
> 
> Spoiler: This is a prequel to another drabble that will be posted, so keep a look out. Will feature his relationship with his mother and the lead up to his continued disappointment with his father.


End file.
